User blog:Super Sub-Zero/Injustice Patch v1.03 Release Notes
Along with the Release of Batgirl there will be an Update that Patches some issues that was in Injustice: Gods Among Us, and here is what you need to know about that Update! ---- 'General Fixes:' *A player no longer receives a loss when an opponent quits an online match. *Fixed an issue where online Hero Cards were not visible if a user had > 30 friends. *Various Online fixes to enhance stability. *A player can now perform a 2in1 combo into background bounces and interactables using Light+Medium buttons on arcade sticks. **'This makes the game fully playable on 5 button arcade sticks.' *A player can no longer block or escape a throw in the middle of performing a stance switch. *The Fortress of Solitude (Upper Level-Left) Space Ship damage was normalized for all characters. *Fixed an issue that affected some characters when performing a combo on weapon-wielding defenders that were holding grenades in the Batcave. *Fixed various issues where Interactive Objects could obscure the players’ view after being used. *Fixed a rare issue where players could sometimes interact with invisible Interactive Objects. 'Character Balance Improvements:' Aquaman *Water of Life Character Power now lasts 2 seconds (down from 2.5) and has an 8 second cool down (increased from 7 seconds). *Increased the ability to punish a Trident Scoop (Down, Back, 1) from Aquaman when the defender blocks. *Normalized the amount of damage Aquaman inflicts on an opponent while they are blocking his Trident Rush (Down, Forward + 1). Ares *Increased viability of Ares’ Teleport when used as a wake up attack. *Opponent’s can now perform a tech roll after being knocked down by Ares’ Invading Force (Back+2, 3) combo. Bane *Normalized Bane’s backwards throw damage. *Slightly increased speed of Bane’s forward dash. *Reduced the cooldown on Level 2 Venom Boost to 4.5 seconds (down from 6). *Reduced the cooldown on Level 3 Venom Boost to 6 seconds (down from 9). Catwoman *Catwoman’s Calico Cut (Forward + 1) attack now hits the opponent Overhead and will hit all opponent hitboxes while they are crouching. Cyborg *Cyborg’s In-Air Projectiles are now a HIGH block instead of a MID. Deathstroke *Deathstroke now stuns the defender for less time when the defender blocks his gunshots. *Deathstroke now deals slightly less damage when the defender blocks his gunshots. *Deathstroke now lands slightly slower after performing in-air gunshots. Doomsday *Doomsday’s Hunter (1,1,2) combo no longer inflicts full damage while the opponent is blocking. Green Arrow *Reduced the amount of block advantage on Green Arrow’s Light It Up (Back+2, 3) combo. Solomon Grundy *A player can now activate a Clash (as a defender) during the 2nd and 3rd hit of Solomon Grundy’s Chain Grabs. Harley Quinn *Harley’s Irresistible combo (1 + Away, 2) no longer inflicts full damage while the opponent is blocking. *Harley’s Hi Puddin combo(2, Down+3) now has less advantage while the opponent is blocking. The Joker *Increased Joker’s Wild Character Power HA! duration to 9 seconds (from 6 seconds). *Increased Joker’s Wild Character Power Parry Damage to 11% *Slightly reduced the start-up frames for Laughing Gas (Down, Forward + 1) and Rolling Laughing Gas (Down, Forward + 2) to allow it to combo consistently on all opponents. Lobo *Reduced Lobo’s recovery time while loading his Nuclear Shells Character Power to 49 frames (down from 57). *Removed the ability for an opponent to initiate a Clash while being hit by Lobo’s Meter Burn Pump Shots (Down, Forward + 1). *Removed the ability for an opponent to initiate a Clash while being hit by Lobo’s Pump Shots (Down, Forward + 1) while his shotgun is loaded with Nuclear Shells. *Increased the amount of damage an opponent will receive when blocking Lobo’s Pump Shots (Down, Forward + 1) while his shotgun is loaded with Nuclear Shells. Raven *Raven’s Raven Slash (Down+3) attack now has normalized damage. *Increased viability of Raven’s Teleport when used as a wake up attack. Shazam *Increased viability of Shazam’s Teleport when used as a wake up attack. *Shazam’s Herculean Might (Down, Back, Forward + 1) on miss is now -17 (down from -27). *Shazam’s Achilles’ Clutch (Down, Back + 1) on miss is now -21 (down from -35). *Shazam’s Solomon’s Judgment Character Power now activates faster. *Normalized reaction time for Shazam after escaping an opponent’s throw attempt. Sinestro *Normalized Sinestro’s Backwards Throw Damage. *Arachnid Sting (Down, Forward 2) is now has a block advantage of -12 (down from -36) and is a Mid attack (changed from High). *Beware Your Fears Character Power activation time decreased to 1.66 seconds (down from 2 seconds). Superman *Normalized the amount of damage scaling on Superman’s combos. *Normalized Superman’s damage scaling while using his Steel Rush (Forward+2, Down+1) combo. Wonder Woman *Wonder Woman’s Knee Chop (Down+1) attack now inflicts normalized damage during hit and while an opponent is blocking. ---- Batgirl, The Red Son Pack, The Killing Joke Pack, The Compatability Pack (that includes the Luchador Bane Costume for Free) and this Update all come out Tomorrow, May 21st! SOURCE: Injustice.com: Patch v1.03 Release Notes Category:Blog posts Category:News